Naruto: The Sanin Exiled Fox
by Icedx
Summary: Naruto ran away from Konoha at age 6. He gains power as he trains with the fox demon. After 9 years, he returns to Konoha hoping to create mischief and steal the Hokage's scrolls...Naruto attempts to know the Konoha ninja and backstab them. He did not kno
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING HERE THAT IS THE PROPERTY OF SOMEONE ELSE! If any of these ideas are similar to another authors, I give them the credit...

NO CRITICISM IS WELCOME… Naruto the Sanin 

A fifty-year old man walks in a desert; dust grazes his cheeks as he saunters in the sand. He walks silently, remembering his past. His name is Naruto, but he prefers to be called the Exiled Fox. The man slowly walks, step-by-step, and listens to the tumultuous sand. He halts; darkness has come, and it is time to rest. The man is tired and sleepy, and silently makes a tent. He goes into it and sits. He is brooding over the past; there was a place he visited thirty-five years earlier called Konohagure…

Naruto had been abandoned in the past and was hated by civilians. Civilians did not want to play or interact with him; he did not know the reasoning behind their actions. Naruto, at the age of six, had overheard a men speaking about him. He learned of the demon that lived in him. He was a vessel, a container of a demonic fox. Naruto was very curious; his curiosity led to a change in his life. He talked and saw the demon.

The demon was surprisingly nice to Naruto; it offered to train him. Naruto decided to accept; his actions would help him live a better life. The child ran away from his village; Naruto ran into a forest where he trained for the next nine years. He became stronger; his chakra levels rivaled the strongest of ninjas. His demonic skills were very strong. He was even stronger when his fifteenth birthday came. The demon inside of him granted him a deal. Naruto and his demon would have equal command of his body. The demon gave Naruto access to all his chakra and skills in return. Naruto became half-demon. The demon agreed to cooperate with Naruto. The left part of his body became owned by the demon.

Naruto was running through the forest when he came upon a clearing. He looked and saw an opening to the village. Innocently, Naruto walked up to the guard, and asked if there was a Kage in the village. The guards nodded and asked him who he was and his reasons to enter the village. Naruto and Kyubbi grinned inwardly. Boy and demon knew they were going to steal precious items. The demon knew there were secret scrolls that the kages owned.

" I wish to see the kage…"

"Why?" The first guard answered the boy.

" I come from the… Wave country….and I would like to see the Kage… I wish to become a ninja after I lost my home… because I dropped my money while running from…a villain."

The guards seemed unsure, but sensing the abundant amount of chakra the boy emanated, they knew he would be a good ally.

The guards silently spoke to one another and one nodded. He turned to spek to the demon container.

" Follow us…"

Naruto pursued the guard.

He was led through the noisy village and into a building. Soon, he arrived into the office of the Hokage, and immediately spoke to her.

" I come for a request…"

The Hokage was shocked when she faced him; the chakra emanated from this boy was high.

"What is this request of your?"

" I wish to become a ninja?"

" May I know where you come from? I also need to know your background"

" I do not wish to repeat myself," Naruto replied. " Call your guards and ask them, I am a boy who has suffered an unfortunate fate."

The Hokage called in the guards and the told her Naruto's words.

The paperwork was then done and he was made into a Chunin because of his age and chakra levels. Naruto thought this was very surprising; Konoha must really be in need of allies.

"Your instructor shall be Hatake Kakashi. Team members are Sakura Haruno, and Sai… This team has suffered a strange fate when their third teammate Sasuke Uchiha left the village. See him and bring him back to us…"

Naruto knew she implied the word _if you see him _because he was not assigned a mission. He also did not know their facial features to know them.

" Meet them here at 7:00 a.m."

Naruto nodded and was dismissed. The rest of the day went by fast. Naruto made his plans; the boy decided the exact time to steal the Hokage's precious scrolls. He would have to gain their trust then backstab the Konoha ninjas. The Kyubii and Naruto agreed; it was much better to make them suffer than stealing the scrolls fast.

Naruto was given a place to stay because he had supposedly become bankrupt. Naruto lay on his bed and wondered about the events tomorrow would hold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry if I spelled Kyubbii wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO THE SANIN

The next day, similar to all days, started fast for Naruto. He immediately got up, and was ready to meet his teammates. He walked slowly and arrived to the Hokage tower fast. He went in and saw the Hokage along with two males and a female.

He was told that they were his teammates. Naruto looked at each of them. The demon boy did not care about his teammates, but he knew he had to appeal to their emotions and become their friends. Naruto suddenly felt an urge to kill. He realized the fox demon wished to kill the girl; Naruto knew it was a hobby that Kyubii liked. Naruto eyed his teammates and spoke to them.

" I am…Naruto from the Wave Country…"

The Sensei nodded his head, while the other boy shrugged. However, the girl seemed as though she wanted to attack him. Naruto did not care if she had anything against him; people hated him at first glance. They were assigned their first mission; this mission was an B-ranked mission. They were supposed to find and capture a ninja who stole some of the country's scrolls. Naruto grinned, he was actually going to find the thief and steal the scrolls.

He followed his team and was led to the border of the country.

"Sakura, Sai…Naruto follow me and stay close…"

Naruto accepted and they were in the forest. They had not gone far when they realized they were not making any progress.

"It is a genjutsu…"

Naruto turned to his teammates and looked at his sensei. Kakashi nodded; Naruto's sensie knew that it was an illusion. Immediately, Naruto dispelled the illusion. Naruto looked at his teammates; they were also on alert. Kakashi had taken his mask off; His pupil was a Sharigan. Naruto was shocked; He wanted a sharigan too, but he knew only the Uchiha clan had it. The demon boy was about to ask where his sensei had gotten the Sharingan but he was interrupted by kunais.

" Naruto, watch out!"

Naruto saw the kunais coming and moved out of the way. Two figures came out of the trees.

" Well, well, what d'ya have here…?"

Naruto had no idea that two ninjas stole the precious parchment.

" I dunno Bozoy, two male twerps, a grown twerp, and a f'male twerp."

" Do you think you can beat us?"

Naruto grinned; they were pathetic, because stupid ninjas reveal themselves fast. The boy turned to the men and attacked. Two fiery hands shot out in the air and grabbed both men. They demon's ability allowed him to use such attacks. The demon told the boy he would kill the men; Naruto had no objections. The ninjas were unable to attack as they hung in the air, paralyzed. The hands turned redder and Naruto watched as the men burned to death.

The demon boy turned to his teammates and saw they were shocked. He killed two ninjas, classified as A-ranked, in seconds. Naruto glanced at his sensei who stared at him suspiciously.

" ….I will carry the scrolls, Kakashis Sensei."

His sensei nodded and Naruto watched as his team walked toward the village. They still seemed shocked at his ability to kill so fast, and use strong abilities. As Naruto followed his team, he trailed behind them. He was carrying the bag which held the scrolls. He grabbed one of the scrolls and put it in his pocket. He could steal them all; The Hokage would become suspicious. Once again, the boy, and the demon inside of him grinned. This was easy; Konoha ninja are gullible. Naruto knew he would steal the precious scrolls of the Hokage, and belie the ninjas. He ran off toward Konoha; he would have to see the inside of this scroll he stole.


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO THE SANIN EXILED FOX

"Okay, guys…what the hell..?"

Naruto had already met up with his team and realized his sensei looked worried.

"Naruto…Did you see another scroll anywhere?"

"No... Why do you ask?"

Naruto did not realize his sensei would realize the fact that one scroll was missing.

"Sakura, Sai…?"

"Nope…"

Sakura merely shrugged; Sai did not answer.

Naruto immediately decided to frame Sai.

"Hey why are you not answering?"

Kakashi turned to Sai

" Sai, did you take the scroll? If you did…hand it over "

Sai shrugged and stated he never went near the scrolls. Naruto and his team went over to the Hokage Tower. He waited for Kakashi to state the result of the mission; his sensei did not say a scroll was missing. Later, Naruto was dismissed; he headed straight to his home. Naruto began to open the scroll and looked at the new jutsus he could learn. One jutsu caught his eye. The demon boy smirked; he could turn into any animal by using a large amount of chakra. He looked at the next jutsu; it allowed him to attack using demonic chakra. This justsu seemed stupid to Naruto; only a few people could wield it.

The next day was the same to Naruto. He trained and did missions. Naruto continued to do this and learn new jutsus from the scroll he stole.

Two moths had passed this way and he had become very friendly with all of the ninjas. Naruto was planning to backstab them now. The demon boy planned to steal the scrolls, and leave a note saying he was a traitor. This would hurt Konoha; they would not trust any other ninja, and Naruto would have left before the morning. Naruto would wait for the night to come.

" Naruto, Hokage-sama is calling us!" 

Naruto turned; Kakashi was at his house and was calling him to go to Tsunade. Naruto followed his sensei and was surprised to see all the Konoha Jounins, CHunins, and Genins and the Hokage's office.

" We have an urgent mission! Orichomaru has planned his attack! They are coming today! We were alerted by spys... Genins... evacuate the civilians and…Chunins and Jounins will fight. I will appoint a leader for the Chunins and Jounins. I have made Kakash **–**"

Naruto suddenly interrupted the Hokage. Everyone was astonished that a Chunin would have the courage to actually interrupt a Hokage.

" If you may… Hokage Sama… I would like to lead the Anbu, Jounin, and Chunin…"

Everyone was shocked. A boy leading adults! The Hokage seemed speechless ; she was about to speak when she was interrupted again.

" I am very used to war… and death. I am also eager to show my true power …and kill Orochimaru…"

Everyone was speechless once again. They had not expected him to actually say he was more powerful than Anbu…

" Naruto… Since we have some time… I would like you to show your true power. You will face Kakashi…"

Naruto interrupted her again.

" Let me face You. I will face a Sanin and a Hokage; you will not be disappointed."

Tsunade nodded; he seemed determined, which scared her a little.

Naruto followed everyone outside.

" You and I will fight… whoever surrenders will lose."

Everyone was waiting for the battle to start.

Naruto immediately created replicas.

Tsunade smirked; he would never beat her with shadow clones.

She ran and knocked each one down.

" Is that the best you got?"

Naruto smirked.

" Actually Hokage Sama, your speaking to a clone…"  
Tsunade turned and saw Naruto back of her.

He tried to punch her but missed.

Naruto then used another jutsu

" Dark Style: Demon claw jutsu"

Immediately, two claws began to reach out for the Hokage.

She moved away from each

" Is that the best you got...?"

Tsunade realized that the hands would never stop.

She had to stop dodging and hit him.

Tsunade immediately ran to attack him.

"It is a shame Hokage Sama…I have to end this battle here…However, I do not want to kill you."

Naruto began to do unrecognizable hand seals and charged against Tsunade.

Black Chakra, similar to the Chidori, formed on his hand.

Naruto watched as Tsunade was knocked unconscious when his fist collided with her. Everyone was speechless; he beat the Hokage without even trying. However, Naruto was disappointed; he did not use any strong attacks. Naruto knew that his attack would hit; it was an attack that rarely missed and with his chakra, he could have added power to kill her.

Tsunade began to stir and awoke. She seemed shock that Naruto made her faint.

Please REVIEW…


	4. Chapter 4

"I want all Anbu over there!"

"Jounins, fight after I go into battle, and after the barrier is broken"

"All Chunnins, hide, and attack the enemy!"

" Gennins, evacuate the citizens "

" Hokage Sama, you will command the medical requirement"

Naruto had begun to control the Konohaa ninjas; they were eager to fight.

"I am your leader; anyone who deserts there post and duty will be executed, Am I clear?"

The ninjas nodded. Naruto began to explain the strategies to attacking the enemy.

"I will place my strongest Genjutsu on Konoha. It is strong enough to fool the weakling, Orochimaru. Also…"

Naruto made clones of himself.

"When the battle starts, chakra beyond your imagination will be felt or/ and seen . Do not panic, it is only me. See these clones, they will go into battle first and attack the enemy. They will never die; my chakra levels are large. They will blow out the first few rows of the Konoha army. There will be millions of them in the battle. The battle will start when you hear an explosion; it is my Odama Rasengan. It will generally eradicate the first hundreds of thousands of there front line. There are about 957,234 enemy soldiers. The hundreds of thousands that escape the Odama Rasengan will sneak into the village. The Jounins will kills them; the Anbu will chase them off. Are my orders clear?"

The ninjas nodded again.

"I will not be seen nor heard; do not be scared if you attack clones because they will not be me. I will have attacked and killed Orochimaru in the first few moments of this battle. He is weak to battle my Odama Rasengan, It can kill the whole Akatsuki in one blow."

As Naruto was giving his beginning speeches, Sakura wondered if she would see Sasuke again. She also realized that he may be dead if he attempted to battle her new teammate. Naruto was about to speak again, but Sakura interrupted him.

"If you see Sasuke, please try to bring him back."

"Sakura Haruno, who the hell is Sasuke? I cannot give you promises to bring back a person who I have never seen and-"

"You don't understand, he is strong"

"Sakura, if I can kill Akatsuki and Orochimaru with one attack, why would I not be able to beat Sasuke Uchiha? I can kill him without having to lift a pinky. My attacks will kill him… I do not even need to try."

Sakura tried to persuade Naruto that Sasuke needed to be saved, but the conversation always was directed to the fact that he could kill the Uchiha. Finally, he agreed that he would let Uchiha Sasuke lived (Sakura showed him his picture) , but he may come back severely handicapped and crippled.

"Now everyone… prepare for the fight, we only have a few hours."

Before Naruto could leave, an Anbu came.

"Naruto Sama, they have arrived!"

"What? That fast…everyone lets go…"

All of the Konoha ninja dispersed , ready to battle to their deaths.

Naruto was moving from building to building, with his clones behind him. His clones knew what they would do, they hurried to move to the front lines.

Naruto quickened his running, and was now moving in a fast blur. He then immediately hid behind a tree; he had gotten behind of Orochimaru and the enemy.

Naruto waited for the battle to begin. An explosion was heard. Immediately, the battle had begun, smoke covered the air. Naruto moved and grabbed Orochimaru from the crowd. Orochimaru was stupid enough to not think enemies would attack him from behind, only a stupid commander stayed in the back of the army.

Orochimaru looked surprised that he had been flung from his allies and the battle so easily, who is that strong to not be detected by a sanin?

Orochimaru looked as gasped, the demon boy, Naruto .

"Why are you in a battle with me Orochimaru! I should have killed you back then!"

" Naruto sama! I am sorry! I will give anything if you let me continue my onslaught on Konoha!

"Really…? Give me the title and scroll to being instated as a Sanin. I know only the Sanin know it. Resign yourself, Orochimaru. You are no longer capable of being a Sanin!"

Orochimaru immediately performed the seals and gave a scroll to Naruto. Naruto began to charge up a weak rasengan. Orochimaru continued to do the handseals; Naruto had his hands at the back of him, Orochimaru had no idea he would die. Orochimaru may be a traitor, but Naruto was more evil.

Naruto took the scroll from Orochimaru and watched him die as his attack poured gold blood on his body. Naruto grimaced; Orochimaru had gold blood, instead of red. Naruto quickly signed the scroll with his blood and grinned, he was now a Sanin.

He left Orochimaru's body and moved to join the others and see the living and dead.


End file.
